False Savior
by Unicorn819
Summary: Bane comes to Jump City planning to "liberate" the people, starting with Robin. Will his savior save him, or will the false savior win? Rated M for language, and violence . Please Read Follow, Favorite and Review!
1. Chapter 1

** AN: I usually put verses to songs at the beginning, but I couldn't think of one. So just set you phone to shuffle and see what plays. There's always a question at the end. If one person gets it right, they get a point. When the story is at the time for OC's to enter, they get to make their own. **

**So I really have nothing else to say. This chapter was kind of fun to write. **

**Pairings: Robin/Raven **

**Cyborg/ Bumble Bee **

**Starfire/Speed **

**BB/OC**

* * *

Our heroes Day started pretty normal. If I said this, I would be lying.

"Soy!", Beast Boy shouted

"Regular!" Cyborg shouted in defiance

"Soy!" Beast Boy shouted louder, trying to match the metal man's tone.

"Regular" Cyborg shouted so loud they could hear it from Titans East.

Raven put her pale fingers on her temples and put a dark aura around her head, trying to block out the constant fighti ng of her teammates. Of course they were arguing about breakfast. To tell the truth she wanted regular waffles.

"Might I suggest we eat the Glorka Roaches I prepared for us?" Starfire's voice rang out over the fighting as she held up a plate of spider looking creatures with a yellow substance drizzled over it. Beast Boy swore he heard one of them hiss at him.

"No Star I think we are ok." Robin said putting his hand on the Tamerainian's shoulder. "I'll just make us some chocolate chip pancakes."

These words somehow got through Raven's aura and it suddenly disappeared. She enclosed BeastBoy and Cyborg in dark spheres and threw them out of the room.

"Robin, you know how to cook?" Raven asked as puzzled tone replaced her monotone.

" I wouldn't say I'm the best in the world but I'm pretty good at it." the raven haired boy said smiling lightly at the empath.

Just as Robin walked over to the fridge , to get the ingredients until the buzzer went off turning the whole room a red hue .

"Titans Go!"Robin shouted over the buzzer as him, Starfire and Raven rushed out the door.

In downtown Jump

Plasmus was seen punching into the cemen t ground and feeling around in it. He k e pt repeating this process until he fo u nd the sewer line. His slimy hand was wr ap ped tightly around the pipe as he bro ugh t it to his lips and drank the l ight gre en liquid that spewed out. He k ept drink ing the liquid until he got hit in the back with a freeze disk, postponing his "meal".

"Mega eww!" Beast Boy called out as he transformed from his Pterodactyl form back into humanoid form. " I swear if I get sneezed on again I'm locking myself in my room and never coming out."

"Maybe we'll get lucky"Raven said flying past him.

But the green changeling didn't know that a giant glob of gloop was coming his way until it hit him in square in the face.

After what seemed like hours of dodging and throwing attacks Robin threw another freeze disk, locking the villain in place.

Everyone seemed to catch on to what he was trying to do. The green T-Rex charged at the frozen Plasmus and smacked him with his tail, sending the villain high into the air. Then Raven and Starfire sent a mixture of starbolts and black energy, sending frozen block hurling towards the ground . Cyborg then sent his sonic cannon shot towards Plasmus, sending him straight into nearby building.

When the smoke and debris cleared the Titans walked over to the building to finda sleeping man instead of Plasmus.

Cyborg looked at the watch on his arm and gave a huge grin to his teammates.

"Who wants pizza?!" He shouted

The Titans were sitting in their usual spot on the balcony. Robin, Starfire , Cyborg, and Raven were munching on a pepperoni pizza while Beast Boy was enjoy ing a small soy cheese pizza.

"Might I suggest we have a marathon of scary movies this evening?" Starfire asked.

"That actually sounds like a good idea." Raven's followed.

So after they paid the bill they headed over to the movie rental place.

" I say we watch Cabin in the Woods." Beast Beast Boy said holding the box up.

Cyborg shook his head. " No man that movie had the stupidest ending."

" What about Sinister?" Starfire said as she held up the box.

Beast Boy turned a ghostly shade of white. He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck. " What about all the Paranormal Activities?" He said nervously.

After a while they all agreed to watch all 4 Paranormal Activities.

In Titans' Tower

Robin sat in the middle of Starfire and Raven who sat on the left of Beast Boy who was sitting on the left of Cyborg who was sitting on the end of the sofa.

All of a sudden Beast Boy's stomach growled. Then Starfire's, followed by Raven ' s, who was followed by Cyborg's (who was the loudest).

"I'll go make the chocolate chip pancakes." Robin said getting up from his spot on the sofa.

Beast Boy was about to replay the movie when the screen went black.

There was a flash of light before the tv screen showed the inside of the mayor's house. The camera pointed towards the mayor's desk that had a brown swivel chair turned around so the back was facing them. Spinning around the mystery person revealed himself.

In the kitchen Robin froze and paled a ghostly color when he saw the purple tux wearing clown in the chair. He tried to ignore it by putting the liquid pancake batter in a bowl with the chocolate chi ps and started to stir it.

" Hey Short Pants! Long time no see !" He called and waved frantically to the camera as if he was talking to his long-lost friend. Robin flinched at the nickname. The other titans' eyes were glued to the screen.

Then a womanly high-pitched voice came from off-screen "Mista J is the camera on ?" Robin paled even more white at the sound of the woman's voice " Hey Boy Blunder!" Harley Quinn called as she stepped in front of the camera. " Like my new outfit?" She said as she twirled in her checkered outfit . In his opinion the outfit showed more than it covered.

" Listen, kid Harley and I have a message that you would simply die for! But we can't wait to have some fun in this place! I like it here. It's too cold, but I like it! " He said as he started spinning in the chair like a 5 year old. Harley walked over and sat in his lap.

"Bye Robin !" Joker and Harley called as the camera turned to a different screen.

Then the camera switched again to a black screen and a familiar voice came on to the screen.

"Citizens of Jump City. I am your savior . I will liberate you from the superheroes called The Teen Titans, but you only have to

do one thing. Accept Me.

Your Savior,

Bartholomew Anthony Nathaniel Emerson. "

Robin dropped the bowl sending the pancake batter and chocolate chips crashing to the floor. He stiffly turned towards the door and walked to his room.

" Please Robin" Starfire said " Who is this?

But Robin never heard the question as he slammed the door to his room and wrote an e-mail to the only person he knew could help.

* * *

I do not own anybody Teen Titans, Joker , Harley Quinn, Bartholomew Anthony Nathaniel Emerson , Cabin in the Woods , or Paranormal Activity

So can anybody guess who Bartholomew Anthony Nathaniel Emerson is? It's a codename for someone.

Hint: He's somebody from Robin and Batman's past.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dream

**An: The only reason I had this chapter up so early is because I had to make little changes to it. I also received a PM asking about ages in this.**

**Robin:20**

**Raven:20**

**Cyborg: 24 **

**Starfire:20 **

**Beast Boy:18**

**Our other special guest ;) : 17/18 **

**I still do not own Teen Titans or Bane.**

_"If I'm louder, would you see me? Would you lay down in my arms a rescue me?_

_Cause we are the same. You save me, and when you leave its gone again."_

_-One Direction, More Than This ._

* * *

In Titan's Tower

Robin looked at the note. Bartholomew Anthony Nathaniel Emerson. Bartholomew Anthony Nathaniel Emerson.

He squinted.

This time he rearranged the words.

Bartholomew

Anthony

Nathaniel

Emerson.

"Holy shit." He whispered.

* * *

Robin was rapidly typing on his laptop. He didn't know what to say this time so he just kept ranting and ranting until there was a knock on his door.

" Robin open the door." Cyborg's muffled voice came from the other side. Robin looked at the door and rolled his eyes.

" No, go away I have to work." Robin replied.

" Robin you need to open the door, there's something that you're not telling us. " Cyborg said more desperately.

"No." The younger boy snapped.

" Robin, we can't help if you don't tell us." Cyborg told him.

" No this is something I have to handle on my own." Robin replied sternly.

Then the door opened and Cyborg walked in. He said nothing as he closed the laptop and looked at Robin.

" Why did you do that?!" Robin shouted angrily at Cyborg.

Cyborg said nothing as he picked the boy up and threw him over his shoulder. Robin began to thrash violently in Cyborg's grip.

" Please you don't understand." Robin pleaded with him, but his grip didn't let up,

"Please, I have to work. " Robin said, but his voice cracked on work. Robin gave up, layed limp in Cyborg's grip and started crying.

Cyborg felt his heart drop. He always had an brother type relationship with the younger boy and it broke his heart to hear him cry. He sat Robin down on his feet.

" Robin I'm going to give you 10 minutes . until I come back and bring to the others." Cyborg said.

"Thank you." Robin stuttered as he sniffed and gave the larger boy a hug.

Cyborg hesitated for a moment before bending down and giving the boy a hug back.

And with that Robin raced to his room.

* * *

After he took a shower, and redid his hair Robin came to the common room wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt.

" Robin!" Starfire shouted gleefully as she flew over to him and gave him a bone crushing (literally) hug.

" Starfire. Air." Robin weakly said as his face turned another shade of blue.

Starfire let Robin go and flew to the kitchen to get who knows what.

Raven then walked over to him and did something totally unlike her. She pulled him into a hug.

" Dont't scare us like that." She whispered in his neck.

After Raven and Robin broke their embrace they all walked over to the couch. Everyone sat down except Robin who stood in the middle.

"So I guess I have some explaining to do." He said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

" Ya! First of all who is Bartholomew Anthony Nathaniel Emerson? Beast Boy interjected.

Robin stiffed at the name again. He felt tears pricking his eyes, but he pushed them back.

" First of all Bartholomew Anthony Nathaniel Emerson is Bane and he is ..."

_Time Skip_

* * *

By the time Robin was finished explaining who Bane was it was quiet. Raven was paler than usual, Starfire was a sickly green that matched Beast Boy's complexion, Beast Boy was a light green color with fear spread across his face, and Cyborg was shocked. Starfire quickly flew into the kitchen and started rummaging through the fridge.

" So we have no idea what he's planing to do." Beast Boy said.

"No." Robin stated sadly. It was the truth, nobody knew what to do. He was unpredictable. By the time Batman, the world's greatest detective, figured it out, it was too late.

" "I'm going to bed." Robin said quickly as he practically ran towards his room.

"Where is friend Robin?" Starfire asked. "I wanted him to eat the pudding of sadness so he could feel better." Again, Beast Boy swore the pudding hissed at him.

" I guess we better too." Cyborg said nervously as he stretched and walked towards the everyone following him. But not before he made Starfire throw the pudding out.

_Later that night._

Robin sat straight up in a cold sweat. He checked around just to make sure he was still in his room and not that sick fantasy he called a dream.

He got out of his bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. After thinking hard about his decision he decided to turn to the one person who could help.

Raven.

So Robin got up in just his shirt and boxers and set out for Raven's room.

When Robin arrived at Raven's room he gently knocked on the door. After knocking for a little bit Raven opened her door in a pair of navy fluffy pants and a navy wife beater.

"Robin?" she asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "What are yoi doing here?"

Robin looked at the ground," I need help. Can I come in?"

" Sure Robin." Raven said now wide awake.

So Robin went inside and sat on Raven's bed. While Raven followed. Robin didn't know why but being in Raven's room left him with a feeling of saftey.

" So tell me what happen." Raven said as she sat criss cross.

_Time skip_

* * *

" Robin, I can tell you alread that that's not going to happen to you or to me ." Raven told the dark haired boy.

" But it seemed so real." Robin said as a lone tear slipped from his blue eyes.

" You can sleep here if you want." Raven offered, making room in her bed. Robin looked up and gave a sad smile.

" Really?" Robin asked.

" Ya." Raven said climbing under the covers, leaving a spot for Robin to lie.

Robin quietly climbed in next to Raven and turned the other way.

" Thanks Raven." Robin mumbled.

" Anytime." Raven replied.

" Goodnight." The raven haired boy mumbled.

" Goodnight." The Goth replied.

And for the rest of the night, Robin didn't have another nightmare.

* * *

Your question: Did you like it? Please tell me. I can't read minds. I want to get better, but I can't if you don't tell me.

Our winners last chapter ( if you review the answer within a week you'll still get the points:

_**Demetra Blackstone **_

_** And **_

_**Mrmrgriff **_

Please review, I might just tell you what Robin's dream was, or the nightmare...

I'll try to update next week again. Trust me you guys want to know what happens next ;)


	3. Chapter 3: The Invitation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

Red lights illuminated the tower. But for some reason, they didn't wake the slumbering Boy Wonder. He still lain in Raven's bed fast asleep. They woke Raven though. Like any other mission, she tried to sit up in her bed, but found it impossible. With a sigh she threw back the covers to find Robin's arm securely around her waist. Raven grabbed his hand and tried to pry it away but that didn't do any good. Robin, still heavily asleep, only held his grip and pulled Raven down and cuddled with her.

Suddenly the alarm went off and Raven's communicator started to ring. The empath used her powers to bring the still ringing communicator to her. When she flipped the top off Beast Boy' s tiered face came onto the screen.

"Where are you and Robin!" He shouted. " We have to go!" His face was pushed and a more awake Cyborg came onto the screen. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Raven just stay here with Robin, we can handle it. The last thing he needs is more stress" Raven nodded and sat her communicator on the nightstand.

"**I might as well get some sleep.**" She thought to herself before she let sleep take over again.

* * *

When Raven woke up again, it was almost noon and Robin was still fast asleep.

"**Cant lie in bed all day**" Raven thought as she rose from her spot. She silently put on her cloak and leotard and left the room.

When the empath got to the common room, she noticed that the other Titan's were still gone.

"**It must have been pretty major**." Raven thought as she glided to cabinets to get a tea bag and a mug.

* * *

_With the others_.

Starfire flew gracefully, dodging killer moths left and right. Occasionally she would fire a starbolt at a moth that got too close for comfort. There was one moth who got smart and snuck up behind the Tamerainian and latched down on her neck. Starfire stopped to shoot the moth off, but the others saw a chance and attacked. Left and right Starfire felt the bites and scratches, like fire on her skin, and began to violently thrash in the air. Pain seared through her body as she engulfed herself in one big starbolt and fired it. The moths, now reduced to ash, kept coming as Starfire fell to the ground. With a boom, she created a giant crater in the ground.

"Starfire!" Cyborg shouted, but was quickly cut off by a punch by Cinderblock. He was held toe to toe with him. The human parts of him had scratches, bruises, and blood. A thin trail of blood came out of the corner of his mouth and a black eye. His limbs felt heavy, and his brain was tiered. He fired a sonic cannon one more time to create distance, but Cinderblock ran right through it. Cyborg fired miniature rockets from his shoulders and the smoke engulfed Cinderblock. Cyborg stood straight and began to pant vigorously until he was met by another punch by the rock monster. Cyborg flew through trees and hit a giant rock, where the top of it collapsed on him.

Beast Boy flew in hawk form watching the scene unfold below. He dodged a pipe from Cardiac, then changed into a T-Rex and bit down on the heart. Cardiac, now cracking, grabbed the a T-rex, and threw him to the ground. Beast Boy hit the ground with a thud. He changed back into human form, only to be hit by a rock. Crimson blood dripped from his mouth, as he spit. Sweat glistened on him, sticking his already tight uniform to him. He felt trapped. Another bolder came his way and he narrowly dodged it. Changing into a groundhog, he burrowed his way underground. He thought he was safe until a pipe crashed into the ground and picked up him up. Changing into a human again, he began to struggle until the pipes closed around his mouth.

* * *

_South California_

Gunshots rang out into the cold winter night . A caramel skinned girl ran into an alley, trying to avoid the people chasing her. When she turned around, she saw three men with AK-47's and gas masks on. To tell the truth, she was scared shitless.

"We don't want any trouble." The first man said. He reached hid hand out, but the girl grew wings out of her back, and jumped/flew over them.

They shot again.

One lone bullet hit the girl in the shoulder and she fell to the pavement. One of the guys started to drag her by the foot. She grabbed desperately at the ground, trying to find something to grab onto. When they were close to the van, she began to thrash.

"I won't go back!" She shouted. Her hands felt hot, like a burning sensation, and she turned around and hit the man with a thunderbolt. He flew back and hit the van, hard.

The girl looked at her hands with horror, in shock of what she just did, and soared into the sky. She disappeared into the night.

* * *

_With Robin and Raven_

When the tea kettle began to sing, Robin came downstairs in a pair of sweats and a black wife-beater tank top.

" What time is it?" He mumbled, rubbing his eye.

"About twelve-thirty"Raven said, taking a sip of her tea.

"What!?" Robin shouted, almost making Raven drop her tea.

"Where are the others?" He asked looking around.

"On a mission." She said plainly.

"What!?" He shouted again "What if they need me?!"

"Robin I'm sure they're fine, you trained them well." Raven told him, while walking out of the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked, turning around. But Raven didn't hear him.

While Raven was gone the boy wonder went to Raven's room. Batman always taught him "the true way to relax is to bury yourself in a book." And he knew, that the only person to have truly good books was Raven. But when he went through her book shelf, the only book that stood out was "The Hunger Games".

When Raven got back to the common room she found Robin on the couch, buried in a book.

"What are you reading?" Raven asked. She knew the only type of book he had were ju jitsu and fighting books, so where did this one come from?

"The Hunger Games." Robin said, not taking his eyes off of the book. But before Raven could respond, the door opened and Three bloodied, bruised titans walked in. Raven gasped.

"What happen?" Raven asked them. Cyborg looked up and stared at her through a cracked ocular lens.

"Somebody thought it was hilarious to break out Cardiac, Killer Moth, and Cinderblock out of prison." He said. His arm sparked. Robin was about to interrogate them further before he was pushed back by Raven.

"Go get some rest, we'll talk about it later." She said, and with that the exhausted titans left the room.

Robin turned and gave the empath a cold stare. Even behind the mask Raven felt small, but his gaze dropped when he noticed a gold envelope in Ravens hands.

"What's that?" He asked pointing to the envelope.

"I don't know." Raven replied tearing open the envelope. The two birds looked at it and it said,

" Dear residents of Jump City,

You are all invited to a ball that will be held on December 6th 9-12 pm at City Hall . The attire is fancy.

Your host,

Bartholomew Anthony Nathaniel Emerson "

"Weird." Robin mumbled. But before they could react the front window shattered. Robin took up a fighting stance and Raven's hands glowed black. As they slowly creeped around the sofa they heard a groan and a dull thud. When they finally got to the front of the couch they saw a girl, who had black hair with a pink streak and a gunshot wound on her shoulder.


End file.
